Projektator
Projektator - antagonista, który pojawia się w Rozdziale 3 i 4 gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. Patrząc po jego humanoidalnym wyglądzie z projektorem zamiast głowy, jest on atramentową reinkarnacją Normana Polka. Opis Projektator to wysoki, humanoidalny stwór, prawie w całości pokryty atramentem i ma mokry od atramentu projektor zamiast głowy. Kilka długich, wiszących, czarnych kabli jest przyczepionych do jego pleców i pod jego głową, z dłuższym kablem zwisającym z jego kostki. Ma filmową rolkę przyczepioną do lewego ramienia. Projektator wydaje się nosić ubranie, jeśli popatrzeć naprawdę dokładnie, z zawiniętymi rękawami na koszuli, i spodniami z zawiniętą lewą nogawką i parą dużych butów. Ma głośnik wystający ze środka klatki piersiowej. Na dole obu rąk i kostek są białe paski i okrągłe oznaczenia. Projektator wydaje dźwięki, które brzmią jak szczękanie łańcuchów, kiedy się porusza. Zachowanie Norman Polk, jedna z licznych ofiar Joey Drew Studios, jest skażony przez atrament z niewiadomych przyczyn i został przemieniony w stworzenie z projektorem zamiast głowy, zanim Henry odwiedził studio 30 lat później. W przeciwieństwie do reszty ofiar, po jego ludzkiej inteligencji nie został nawet ślad, co przemieniło go w kompletnie dzikiego, a nawet brutalnego potwora, ale zazwyczaj spokojnego, kiedy nikogo nie ma w zasięgu jego wzroku. Projektator ma możliwość emitowania światła z projektora w miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się jego głowa. Henry może uniknąć zostania spostrzeżonym przez Projaktatora chowając się w jednej z Cudownych Stacyjek. Jeśli Henry zostanie złapany przez światło Projektatora albo sprowokuje go swoją bronią, Projektator wkrótce staje się agresywny, emitując krzyk i posuwając się naprzód aby ścigać Henry’ego. Kiedy jest wystarczająco blisko, atakuje protagonistę uderzając go dłońmi. Projektator przestanie biec za Henry’m jeśli ten ucieknie od niego daleko lub bezpiecznie ukryje się wewnątrz jednej z Cudownych Stacyjek. Atramentowe Serca stanowią dużą wartość dla Projektatora. Ktokolwiek je weźmie lub choćby dotknie, przyciągnie jego uwagę, co spowoduje, że będzie próbował zabić intruza. Nie wiadomo, czy serca służą mu po prostu jako pewnego rodzaju lokalizatory nieproszonych gości, czy też mają dla niego jakieś inne znaczenie. Pojawienia Bendy and the Ink Machine Rozdział 3: Wzlot i Upadek Można zauważyć wędrującego w Pokoju Oczekiwania Projektatora, nieświadomego obecności Henry’ego na zewnątrz. Po wejściu do pokoju, kiedy Projektator całkiem sobie poszedł, wygląda na to, że idzie do zamkniętej bramy poza ekranem. Nawet wchodząc do pokoju kiedy Projektator wciąż tam jest, znika. Później, "Alice" posyła Henry’ego na najniższy poziom 14 aby zebrał pięć serc z tuszu. Podniesienie pierwszego serca, które można znaleźć blisko windy sprawi, że Projektator krzyknie. "Alice" ostrzega Henry’ego, aby ten trzymał się z daleka od światła Projektatora, kiedy idzie przez korytarze. Projektator wędruje przez Atramentowa Otchłań, przeważnie liniową ścieżką. Henry musi być ostrożny kiedy lokalizuje atramentowe serca w labiryncie. Kiedy bierze jedno z nich, może usłyszeć głośny dźwięk Projektatora biegnącego i musi szybko schować się wewnątrz jednej z Cudownych Stacyjek aby nie zostać złapanym. Henry będzie mógł wybrać pomiędzy albo uciekaniem i/lub chowaniem się przed Projektatorem albo pokonaniem go Rurą, Siekierą lub Tommy Gun’em. Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piąkności Projektator pojawia się także w czwartym rozdziale, niezależnie od tego, czy został zabity w trzecim czy nie, co ujawnia, że nie był pozbawiony życia, a jedynie zraniony. Henry spotyka Projektatora w zalanym Pokoju Konserwacji. Henry musi go unikać kiedy próbuje dostać się do dźwigni kontrolującej windę aby odblokować schody. Unikając Projektatora, Henry nie odważy się wejść w interakcje z atramentowymi sercami leżącymi na szczycie drewnianej skrzyni, a inaczej od razu przyciągnie to uwagę Projektatora, który zacznie gonić Henry’ego do czasu, gdy go złapie. Po pociągnięciu dźwigni kontroli windy Projektator uświadomi sobie, że Henry tu jest, a potem wyda z siebie krzyk i zacznie gonić Henry’ego, nieważne w którym pokoju jest. Kiedy Henry dostanie się na górę i naciśnie przycisk, pokój staje się ciemny, a Projektator znika. Podczas gdy Henry wspina się po schodach wyjściowych Pokoju Konserwacji, Projektator pojawia się ponownie i jeszcze raz goni Henry’ego. Kiedy Henry chowa się w Cudownej Stacyjce na górze schodów, Projektator patrzy do środka i zauważa obecność Henry’ego, a następnie porusza się, aby otworzyć stację, zanim przeszkodzi mu jasny błysk, zwiastujący przybycie "Bendy’ego". Projektator wydaje z siebie ryk, zanim wywiązuje się potyczka. Wymienia on kilka ciosów z "Bendy’m" zanim podnosi on Projektatora i w kolejnym błysku światła odrywa jego głowę i rzuca nią w Cudowną Stacyjkę. Gdy dociera do niego obecność Henry’ego, "Bendy" ciągnie bezgłowe ciało Projektatora i znika. Kiedy Henry wyjdzie z Cudownej Stacyjki, widzi głowę Projektatora leżącą na podłodze. Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa Krzyk Projektatora może być usłyszany po dotknięciu atramentowego serca na przeciwko Chestera przy wejściu do maszynowni, lecz nie pojawia się tam w żadnej innej formie. Ciekawostki *Z powodu faktu, że nie ma faktycznej widocznej głowy pod projektorem, projektor jest jego prawdziwą głową. Zostało to potwierdzone przy użyciu programu do modelowania, usuwając projektor. * Projektator wydaje się głuchy, ponieważ nie słyszy wywołanego przez Henry’ego chlupotania atramentu. To prawdopodobnie kolejny skutek posiadania projektora zamiast głowy. Nawet pomimo tego, że nie słyszy chlupot ani innych dźwięków, zabieranie oraz dotykanie atramentowych serc przyciągnie jego uwagę. * Jest to ironiczne, kiedy "Alice" próbuje uciszyć Henry’ego, nawet pomimo tego, że Projektator jest głuchy. * Pierwotnie Projektator miał zostać usunięty podczas produkcji gry, ale umieszczono go tam z powrotem. * Obecna jakość oficjalnego modelu the Projectionist jest nieoficjalnie wydana na stronie Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop tak jak "Alice", Rurarz, Wędkarz, Młotkarz, Poszukiwacz i Opuchły Poszukiwacz. * W środku traileru do „Rozdziału 3” kroki Projektatora można usłyszeć z holu. * Pokonanie the Projectionist odblokuje osiągnięcie "Los Normana". Tytuł tego osiągnięcia potwierdza, że stwór to sam Norman Polk. * W pierwszym wydaniu Rozdziału, kiedy pełny wygląd modelu jego beta wersji nie był drastycznie zmieniony, jego tekstury są raczej trochę inne; jego głowa-projektor ma inne tekstury, a pokrywający go atrament odsłania większą część ubrania. *Przed updatem 1.3.1, the Projectionist był w stanie chodzić po schodach na Poziomie 14. * Jeśli naprawdę blisko się przypatrzeć przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Projektatorem, trzyma on atramentowe serce w prawej dłoni. * W plikach gry jest ulokowana animacja Projektatora uderzającego atramentowym sercem, jako alternatywny atak. Jednakże nie było to użyte nigdzie w grze. * Czasem pojawia się ratujący życie bug, który sprawia, że Projektator utyka w rogu labiryntu, kiedy jego animacja chodzenia wciąż jest odtwarzana. W tym stanie nie będzie gonił Henry’ego, co daje Henry’emu bezpieczną okazję, aby go wyeliminować. * Co dziwne, jeśli "Bendy" jest niedaleko Projektatora, ten pokryje się atramentową siecią "Bendy'ego". * Nawet mimo faktu, że Projektator jest kolejną ofiarą Bendy’ego w Rozdziale 4, w Rozdziale 3 Bendy nie przejmuje się zabijaniem Projektatora, a za to skupia się na podążaniu za Henry’m. * Kiedy używany cheatów aby teleportować się do pokoju, gdzie przechodzi Projektator, zniknie on gdy tylko dotrze do zamkniętych drzwi. * Projektator wciąż może zostać zabity przy użyciu cheatów. Hakując, weź siekierę podczas walki z Bertrumem, a następnie teleportuj się do terenu konserwacji aby walczyć z Projektatorem. Później jednakże, wychodząc po schodach z lokacji, po naciśnięciu guzika kontrolującego moc, Projektator wraca, wciąż podążając za Henry’m, obojętny wobec bycia zabitym wcześniej. Kategoria:Antagonista Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rozdział 3 Kategoria:Rozdział 4 __BEZSPISU__